1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle air conditioners, more particularly to an apparatus for controlling a vehicle air conditioner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the air conditioners for vehicles have an automatic temperature control system that controls the blower speed based on the total signal TO, which is derived from the vehicle interior temperature Tr, the outside temperature Ta, the set temperature Td, and the sunlight temperature Ts, and the opening of the air mixing shutter. As the straight line N of FIG. 9 shows, the air mixing shutter of this automatic temperature control system is movable from a full cooler position FC to a full heater position FH in the entire rotary range a of an actuator output shaft. As the line B shows, the blower speed is simultanesouly controlled by a switching mechanism among low L, medium low ML, medium high MH, and high speeds H. See Japanese Pat. Kokai No. 58-209,609.
In the above control system, however, when the air mixing shutter is slowly turned from the middle position a1 to the full cooler FC or heater position FH, the blower is switched from the low speed to the high speed to increase the air flow before the air mixing shutter reaches the full cooler FC or heater FH position. As a result, the people in the vehicle have felt uncomfortable.